chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheng Hsing School
The Cheng Hsing School, established while The Ghost Faced Killer was thought to be dead by the Kung Fu men is the source and centre of Cheng Hsing Kung Fu. The school's reputation was obviously sufficiently high that Ah Pao, who had studied at many schools, while only ever managing to get, the very basic essentials, and not much more, to seek to join the school. It is believed that the Cheng Hsing School is one of the primary Kung Fu schools of the Dragon Mountains, and possibly one of the strongest due to it's fame amongst the Kung Fu and Street Dancing communities. Two Kung Fu Men being present in the school also adds to this theory. Teaching Style Cheng Hsing School appears to teach Cheng Hsing Kung Fu through the mental discipline of eating rice. Some Chess Boxing theorists believe that Cheng Hsing's wide travels may have led to him incorporating some elements of the Japanese martial art, Pillow-jutsu , in his students' routines. Newer theories suggest however that this exercise may be part of fielding practice to fulfil Cheng Hsing's dream of reviving the Kung Fu Men's all-conquering baseball side. Discipline Discipline at the Cheng Hsing School largely rests in the hands of the Senior Student, Cheng Hsing's code is largely left to the students to interpret, although the 3 key principles are firmly established, being: *1: Newcomers must, bring the rice, for the senior students *2: Silence *3: Don't break the bowls In addition to these rules, high standards of politeness and courtesy are also expected at mealtimes. Entrance and initiation Cheng Hsing's teachings are founded on the four pillars of Strength, Joy, Discipline and Rice Eating, with the strongest student of each of these aspects of his teaching gaining recognition as one of the "Three Great Ones". These students embody their respective virtues, and as such are responsible for the initiation of new students. The first test a new student must face is the Challenge of Strength. Newcomers must face the Champion of Strength, although his duties may be delegated to another student if a new student's current level of Kung Fu is judged to be hopeless. Next the new student will face the Challenge of Discipline and the Challenge of Joy, which can be held concurrently - part of the Challenge of Joy means it can be held at any time when comedic timing is best. The Challenge of Discipline is a relatively simple task, wherein a student simply has to complete a basic task following three simple rules. Traditionally this test is administered at meal times using the normal meal rules as cited above, but if a student fails these they may try again at other tasks, such as cleaning or helping Master Yuen in the kitchen. The Challenge of Joy sees the student on the receiving end of the attentions of the school's current Champion of Joy (or King of Comedy). Whether an elaborate prank or a devastating bon mot, the student must demonstrate an ability to laugh at himself and take things in good humour. The student is of course permitted to attempt to respond, but resorting to a poor man's retort or Dodd Mot is seen as a terrible insult to the King of Comedy. Once a student has cleared these disciplines, they will then face the Challenge of Rice Eating. As the central foundation of Cheng Hsing's disciplines, this test is the most strenuous and is always attempted last. In a test that will push their fortitude to the limit, over one hour the new student will attempt to eat one bowl of rice for every three eaten by Ah Whow. Once a student successful at this challenge has slept off the huge amount of rice he will have eaten, his real training begins. Known members of the Cheng Hsing School *Cheng Hsing *Ah Pao *Master Yuen *Moley *Cheng Hsing Students Category:Locations and Settings